Ruined Plans
by hopewithfeathers
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot!  Kurt's had an awful day and is in a terrible mood, but Blaine has very special plans for the evening.  Somehow, he must convince Kurt to go along with his plans, or everything will be ruined.  Nervous!Blaine :


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters, I just borrow them for my stories. :)**

"Expect the best, plan for the worst, and prepare to be surprised." –Denis Waitley

Kurt was _exhausted_.

He'd had another audition today, and it had not gone well by any stretch of the imagination. Blaine had told him time and time again that he wasn't superman—he couldn't sacrifice food and sleep for more and more practicing. But, as usual, Kurt had pushed himself to the breaking point. He knew that Blaine was usually right (okay, maybe always) when it came to taking care of himself, but he just didn't care.

Kurt had tried out for ten different openings in the past month alone, and no one had thought he was good enough to perform. Kurt didn't understand. Okay, maybe he was not Barbra Streisand, but he was a talented performer and had a fantastic voice.

But Kurt actually did understand, when he really thought about it. He knew the real reason he couldn't perform on Broadway. He wasn't a traditional male lead. He didn't fit the part. Even in New York, where he and Blaine were accepted, he didn't _fit the fucking part. _

Kurt dragged his feet as he entered their apartment and slammed the door behind him. He knew he looked pale, weak, and pissed, but he just couldn't bring himself to plaster the same fake smile on his face.

Blaine somehow knew, of course, the bastard. Kurt's boyfriend sat perched on their dingy sofa when Kurt stalked into their tiny, one bedroom apartment.

"Hi, baby. How did it go?"

Kurt glared at him, but Blaine didn't even flinch. His voice was sullen, because he knew from Kurt's expression that he hadn't gotten the part, but there was still that tiny spark of hope in his eyes.

"I'm going to bed," Kurt grumbled.

"Wait!" Kurt turned back impatiently. "Kurt, I'm sorry your audition didn't go well, but there will be other plays—"

"Don't."

Blaine could tell Kurt was just _done,_ at least for tonight. But he couldn't be done yet, because Blaine was damned if one stupid audition was going to mess everything up.

"Kurt, please. Come out to dinner with me—"

"I don't feel much like going out tonight, Blaine." Kurt hated the way Blaine's face fell, and his sparkling hazel eyes clouded with confusion and hurt. Kurt was surprised Blaine was taking it so personally—his boyfriend knew he was always impossible to deal with after a failed audition.

Blaine's heart was positively _pounding. _He'd prepared everything so perfectly, but maybe he shouldn't have planned for tonight. He knew Kurt was going to be a mess if he didn't get the part, but tonight was just _the night_. He could feel it. Blaine had been a nervous wreck all day, pacing around the apartment and coming up with wild scenarios in his head. Even now, Blaine's palms started to sweat, and he jittered anxiously.

"But, Kurt, don't you remember what day it is?" Kurt's expression softened a little.

"Of course I do. Blaine, honey, I'm sorry, but we'll have plenty more anniversaries. And it's not even our real one, just the day we met. I just…not tonight, okay?" Kurt hoped Blaine would be okay with this. It's not like Blaine ever made reservations or planned anything on their anniversary; Kurt always dealt with that. But Kurt had been so busy with the play that he hadn't thought about it until this morning.

Blaine's bottom lip trembled violently, and Kurt caught it. He blinked in shock. Why was Blaine so emotional today?

"Blaine…"

"Kurt, please? I-I know you're upset, but it's just one play, there's no need to mope—"

"I'm not _moping_."

"Yes, you are. You always do when you don't think you got the part. Kurt, if you're not confident—" 

"Ten plays, Blaine. I've tried out for ten plays in the past month alone, and I've been turned down for all of them."

"It doesn't matter!"

"_Yes_, it _does_! How can you say that? This is my dream Blaine, I've tried so hard—"

"I _know _you have—"

"Don't interrupt me!"

"You've been interrupting me this whole time!"

"Ugh, Blaine, just don't, okay? Not today."

Blaine felt like an idiot as tears stung his eyelids. Why did he think this would work out tonight? How could he have been so stupid? He should've canceled everything. But now Blaine was pissed. Why did Kurt have to feel sorry for himself all the time? He was so talented, perfect, and beautiful, why couldn't he _see _that?

"What do you mean, not today? I'm not doing anything! You're always like this, you always bottle up your feelings, and you always take your anger out on me. I fucking hate it Kurt, I'm _sick _of it." Kurt flinched at Blaine's cussing and his hard tone—Blaine almost never cussed, and never at him. Kurt's body shook with rage.

"I'm _sorry_, I don't want to go out, Blaine! It's just a stupid day that happened seven years ago! It doesn't _mean _anything!"

Blaine had opened his mouth furiously, but he shut it again with a snap. How could…it was the day they met. How could Kurt think it didn't mean anything? Then again, Blaine should know his boyfriend better than that. Sure enough Kurt's eyes were wide and tinged with regret. He'd only said it out of anger. But Blaine was angry, too—he couldn't stop the words the poured out of his mouth.

"Well, that _stupid day_ means something to _me_. It means everything to me. And I'm sorry if you don't—"

"Blaine…"

"think it is. I'm sorry I called weeks before to make reservations, I'm sorry I bought you flowers, and I'm sorry I planned an _entire fucking speech_—" Blaine stopped himself with a bite to his tongue, breathing hard. He knew if he kept ranting he would give something away or start crying.

"Blaine!" Kurt's tone was horrorstruck. "You actually _planned _something?"

"That's not above the level of my ability," Blaine snapped. "I was trying to make this one special."

"I know, baby. It's just…Oh Blaine, I'm-I'm sorry." Blaine's desperation and panic all made sense now—he'd probably planned everything, and wanted it to be perfect for Kurt.

"Don't," Blaine mumbled. All the fight was suddenly drained out of him, and his shoulders sagged. "I can't do it tonight now, anyway."

"Do…do what tonight?"

"…Dinner." Blaine cursed his word vomit and winced a little. This could not happen now. There was no way. Kurt's eyes were suspicious, and Blaine couldn't help darting his eyes away from Kurt's probing blue orbs. Blaine almost wished he would start yelling again. "The moods ruined, so never mind."

Kurt fidgeted and wrung his hands together. He felt awful.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. We can go—"

"No," Blaine said quickly. "Not now." Kurt looked like he was thinking hard again.

"Where are the reservations for?" Blaine hesitated for a second, but he couldn't keep it from Kurt. Kurt would kill him if he found out.

"La Chambre," Blaine grumbled.

"_Blaine!_" Blaine jumped when Kurt squealed loudly. La Chambre was one of the most fancy, most expensive restaurants in all of Brooklyn. Customers had to be put on waiting lists weeks in advance. Blaine would have literally had to be on the phone every week just to get a table. And how had he been so lucky as to get one on their anniversary? "Oh my _God_, how did you…?"

"I have my ways." Blaine smiled hesitantly. "But really, it was just luck." Kurt beamed in relief at Blaine's adorable smile.

"Well, we have to go! What time are the reservations for? Oh my God, what am I going to _wear_?"

"No!" Blaine said quickly. "Kurt, we can't go! Not after…we can't," Blaine said lamely. Kurt frowned in confusion. Something was up. He and Blaine fought sometimes, but whenever they made up they were always fine the second after. They could cuddle and have sex, and it was completely normal. So why couldn't they go out to dinner?

"Of course we can! It's _La Chambre_, Blaine. The restaurant I've been trying to book for months now!"

"Kurt." But Blaine didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to _do_. He was panicking again, after Burt had finally calmed him down this afternoon. Everything and been so perfect, and now it just _wasn't._ Blaine was so damn scared that he didn't know what to do.

Kurt took in Blaine's shaking hands, his suddenly flushed face, and his panicky eyes. Something was definitely going on, and all Blaine's behavior was starting to come back to Kurt. A knowing feeling started to settle in the pit of Kurt's stomach, but he wasn't going to let himself think that just yet. Kurt honestly didn't know what was going to come out of his mouth, so he decided to walk away instead.

Without another word to Blaine, Kurt stalked towards their bedroom and opened their door. He gasped. There, on their bed, was a humongous bouquet of at least thirty red roses, and more rose petals scattered on the carpet and on the bedspread. As lovely as they were, Kurt was confused for the tiniest of moments. Blaine had never gotten Kurt red roses before. He'd specifically told Blaine, when they had started dating, that he thought red roses were extremely cliché, and that they were fine only for older people and married couples—

Kurt's brain stuttered to a stop and all the air whooshed out of his lungs. It all seemed so _obvious _now—Blaine's nerves, his desperation to go out, the reservations and the planning, and _Oh my God_, Kurt thought. Kurt's breathing quickened in anxious excitement as he spun around to face his trembling boyfriend.

Blaine knew the instant Kurt figured it out—it was all over his face. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut as they filled with tears, and he stumbled backwards.

"Shit. _Shit._ God, Kurt, I'm sorry! It shouldn't have been like this, I wanted it to be perfect and special and surprising and—" Blaine buried his face in his hands. "God," he moaned. "I'm such an idiot."

Kurt was beside him in an instant, prying Blaine's fists away from his eyes. Kurt wiped a frustrated tear off Blaine's cheek and leaned down embarrassingly quickly to fuse their lips together. The kiss was long and hard, filled with disbelief and hope.

"No," Kurt sighed breathlessly when he pulled back. "No, baby. You're not an idiot. Please don't ever think you are. Especially when it's…when you're…" Kurt was shaking with excitement. "God, Blaine." Kurt bit his lip to hold the tears back. "Oh, _Blaine_."

"This is so wrong," Blaine argued back. "I wanted it to be so romantic—"

"Do it now." Kurt closed his eyes tightly. "This is perfect, Blaine. Do it now. Please." Blaine shook his head in shock. He couldn't propose to Kurt _here_, in their sucky little apartment in their bedroom. He couldn't. But Blaine's body wouldn't listen to him—he somehow knew he needed to do this now.

When Kurt opened his eyes, Blaine was on one knee on their bedroom floor with a small black velvet box opened to him.

"Kurt…I had this entire speech planned, but I'm so nervous I forgot what it is." Kurt laughed shakily at his boyfriend's adorable rambling. He couldn't even look at the ring because his eyes were glued to Blaine's face. "Kurt, I love you. Obviously. I love you so much that it hurts. I…I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Burt told me you would say yes, but I didn't know for sure, and I just…"

"You asked my father's permission?" Blaine looked uncertain for a moment, like he didn't know if Kurt would like that.

"Well…yeah."

"Hurry and ask me, baby, so I can kiss you," Kurt demanded. Blaine sputtered for a moment. He was determined, however, to make sure Kurt knew how much he meant to him.

"I just…I've never loved anyone like I love you, and I know I never will again. I want everything with you, Kurt. I want the puppy," (Kurt made a face at that one) "and the dream house, and the kids…."

Kurt could feel the tears starting.

"Blaine," he whined desperately. "Please."

"Kurt Hummel…will you marry me?" A sob tore it's way from Kurt's aching throat.

He didn't think he'd ever been so happy.

"Oh, Blaine, _yes_. Oh, _yes_." Kurt sank to his knees and flung himself into Blaine's arms. "I love you so much. Of course I'll marry you." Both men were in tears at this point.

Somehow, even though nothing had gone according to Blaine's plans, it was perfect. It was so _them_. So dysfunctional and emotional and _right_. If Blaine had been asked before how he would propose of his boyfriend of seven years, he would've said something fancy, romantic, and probably in public so he could scream is love for Kurt to the world. He never would have imagined he'd be proposing to him in their dingy little forth-story flat on the carpet in their bedroom. But now, Blaine couldn't dream of a better way to make Kurt his fiancée.

Blaine took the silver band out of the box and slid it on the fourth finger of Kurt's left hand. Kurt whimpered and swiped at the tears on his face.

"So, my dear fiancée, care to join me at La Chambre? You know, as my date." Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's over-the-top eye fluttering and the way he gallantly held his hand to Kurt to help him to his feet.

"Somehow, I know you're going to enjoy saying 'fiancée' too much."

"You love it." Kurt smiled and placed a deep, happy kiss on Blaine's eager lips.

"I do, babe. I really do."

**Just a cute little oneshot for you :) Please leave a review for me, it makes my day! Thanks for reading!**

**-hopewithfeathers**


End file.
